profilerfandomcom-20200213-history
Arthur deRhodes
Arthur deRhodes was a serial killer who appeared in Doppelganger on Profiler. Background Arthur deRhodes was born the only child of Winston deRhodes, who never cared for his son. This loveless relationship led to deRhodes hating his father and harboring a desire to kill him, always referring to him as "the billionaire bastard". Because he never had the courage, he went on a series of fatal gassings of rich elderly men, killing seven men total. Samantha Waters was assigned to his case before she retired, and she helped apprehend him, but not before she engaged in a chase with him, ending in him being critically but non-fatally shot by Waters and placed in Lasalle Institute for the Criminally Insane. Waters always regarded her fascination of deRhodes and how he's the first person she ever shot. Years later, deRhodes began planning a memoir about his murders as well as his escape and revenge against Waters and enlisted Lasalle employee Bobby Mannetti's assistance, having him carry out a new series of gas murders mimicking deRhodes' own, in hopes of buying enough time to escape prison and kill Waters. Doppelganger After Mannetti's first murder, that of Dr. Jacob Klein, deRhodes' psychologist, deRhodes calls Samantha Waters through her home phone line, patched in through the headquarters of the Violent Crimes Task Force. He tells her about the murder and pretends to fear that Mannetti will come to kill him. Eventually, Waters goes to meet deRhodes in Lasalle, where he's moved to solitary, and he denies his guilt over Klein's murder, saying his father brought him up an honorable, truthful man, and he has no reason to lie since it wouldn't do him any good. Waters visits deRhodes again asking about how the killer knows to use cotton and epoxy nose plugs like him, and deRhodes mentions the manuscripts to his memoir. He earnestly insists Waters brings them to him or he'll go mad, thanking her when she says she'll try, withholding how Mannetti flooded the place where he kept them by pouring marbles into the drains as part of his escape plan. He asks if she met his presiding doctor, Dr. Joel Kaiser, and when she says she's meeting him in the afternoon, he sarcastically says it'll be a real treat since the doctor got his degree on the back of a matchbook. Waters replies he must have some competence to be working in Lasalle, to which deRhodes laughs, saying, "Oh, you'll eat your words on that one," and that Kaiser intends to keep deRhodes locked away forever after "being a 'bad boy'". After Waters finds his manuscripts ruined and leaves, deRhodes escapes from Mannetti knocking out a guard and taking his keys after deRhodes previously rigging a window to take out the alarm. deRhodes and Mannetti then go to Winston deRhodes' mansion, and deRhodes kills him through asphyxiation from reduced oxygen flow from his gas tank. The two then go to the retirement home of Francesco Mannetti, Mannetti's father, so Mannetti can supposedly kill him, but it all turns out to be a trap, as deRhodes restrains and gags both Mannettis in Francesco's room until the VCTF arrive. When Waters gets to the door, Mannetti shouts deRhodes will kill them all if she doesn't enter alone. After Waters does so, she sees the Mannettis rendered helpless while deRhodes stands over them with a tank of gas he's preventing from leaking with only his finger. He starts off by saying he's killed for that very moment before having her shut the door. He then says the second the valve doesn't feel his pulse regularly, a thousand pounds of nerve gas will be released. When Waters asks if he planned everything, he said he was only never in control when the sperm hit the egg, but he controls everything and everyone else, including John Grant, who's perched outside the window with a sniper rifle, threating again to release the gas if deRhodes dies and adding he might as well shoot Waters. Waters then verbalizes his plans were revenge to get to her, and that he profiled Manetti. deRhodes replies escaping and profiling Mannetti were too easy, and what he enjoyed the most was bringing Waters to him and tricking her into getting Kaiser to let him out of isolation. Waters then puts together the flood, the damaged manuscript, and the charade that he was abducted before congratulating him, for which he sincerely thanks her, saying it means the world to him coming from her. He then says in his own odd way, he was always sort of proud he's the first man she ever shot. Waters than has an idea and says he's not, which makes his expression change to disappointed anger and resentment. She then lies by relaying the story of the first person Grant ever shot as if it were her own. After distracting him long enough, she gives a veiled signal to Grant to fire threw the window, killing deRhodes instantly with a bulled to the side of his head. The nerve gas is released for only a second, causing the Mannettis to panic and struggle, before Waters swiftly turns off the tank. She then solemnly laments over how she didn't see deRhodes profiled her and try to prevent it. Grant asks why she's the last person standing, and she replies she's not because she didn't stand alone. Modus Operandi deRhodes killed his victims with lethal amounts of organic phosphate gas they would inhale after he chained them to their beds to prevent them from escaping; he would also ensure their deaths by gluing their noses shut with cotton and epoxy and placing duct tape over their mouths to prevent them from breathing or screaming. He prepared for the murders at his woodland log cabin, and he always hung a flag with a number denoting his next victim. He would later enlist Bobby Mannetti to emulate his murders with other fatal gassings of men mostly connected to deRhodes as part of deRhodes' plan for escape and revenge. When he killed Walter deRhodes, his father, he asphyxiated him from his oxygen supply being cut off. During the retirement home hostage situation, he threatened Mannetti, his father, and Waters with nerve gas, which later went off briefly after the tank holding it was activated from deRhodes being shot. Profile deRhodes killed men whom he surrogated in place of his father. He typically doesn't lie despite his deceptive manipulations. He's meticulous and pays enormous attention to detail, shown in how he kept his cabin in the woods well-maintained and left a flag he made himself with the number of his next victim. He's a loner, but he's very arrogant and confident of himself. Known Victims *Seven men, including: **Richard Fiala (his first victim) *Winston deRhodes (his father; suffocated from restriction of oxygen) *The retirement home suicide attempt and hostage situation: **Bobby Mannetti (attempted; chained and gagged with duct tape; non-fatally gassed) **Francesco Manetti (attempted; tied down and gagged with duct tape; non-fatally gassed) **Samantha Waters (attempted; held hostage; non-fatally gassed) Proxy Victims All carried out by Bobby Mannetti *Dr. Jacob Klein (deRhodes' psychiatrist) *Tony Kagen *Unnamed security guard (assaulted; knocked unconscious and took his keys Category:Characters Category:Criminals Category:Killers Category:Serial Killers Category:Revenge Killers Category:Conspirators Category:Misandrists